User blog:Ha-Za/Shayla's Twilight. Chapter 4.
Chapter 4: Flashbacks Shayla’s POV I decided to wait in my room until Carlisle gets back from his shift. Everyone was in their rooms so I could talk to him privately. Well, as privately as you could with a mind-reader in the house. Luckily for me though, Edward was still at Bella’s place. I got up out of my room and wandered to the staircase, leaning against the top rail as I waited. I closed my eyes and inhaled, breathing in the familiar scent of my family. “Shay?” A voice asked from behind me. It was Rosalie. I turned around to find her standing just behind me; her hands on her hips, an anxious expression on her face. But I didn’t need to be worrying about her now; I was too busy fretting on how I’m going to explain everything to Dad. “’Sup, Rose,” I muttered and turned back around to peer around the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle would’ve left the hospital by now, I hoped. She sighed impatiently and moved to be beside me, her hand on my shoulder. “You’re waiting for Carlisle, aren’t you?” she asked. I shrugged. “You don’t need to be a mind-reader to know that. Or a fortune-teller.” I heard Alice make an annoyed noise from her room and I smirked at myself. Rose smiled too. “What are you going to tell him?” “No idea.” I leaned my forehead against my hands, my elbows resting on the banister. “A little help maybe? Oh right, I haven’t told you–” She cut me off though before I can continue though. “Emmett told me, even though he shouldn’t of. But I don’t think I can really help you in this situation.” I sighed and lifted my head off my hands. “This…” I growled. “Totally sucks!” My chest rumbled with another growl, an inhuman one this time though, as I turned around and started to stalk into my room. “I’ll be in my room.” I don’t know why I’m feeling pissed off but whatever the reason is, it made me slam the door of my room. � ---- Rosalie’s POV I watched Shayla slam the door with unnecessary brutal force and feel a ripple of anger course through me. Honestly, it wasn’t my fault that I couldn’t help. I didn’t even get to hear the story from her. I remember the first time I met Shayla– and she has irritated me since that day. Not in the insanely mean way, but she’s just somewhat annoying. I gave a gasp of shock as Emmett ran through the back door of the house, not even bothering to open it. “Emmett, what are you doing?” “Where’s Carlisle?” he grunted, ignoring my question. “I need him!” That’s when I saw what he was concerned about. A mangled and bloodied body was in his arms, her head hanging limply to the side. Emmett placed her as gently as he could on the coach before roaring out to our father. “CARLISLE!” “Emmett, what’s going–''”I started to say but he shot me a look. Then, Carlisle was at his side in an instant.'' “Emmett, what’s wrong?” he asked. “She was mauled by a mountain lion in the forest. Save her, please save her!” '' ''“What’s going on?” Alice asked quietly. She was at my side soon followed by Esme, Edward and Jasper. “You saved me Carlisle when I was mauled,” Emmett growled to his creator. “Now, I’m asking you to save her.” I have never seen him act or look so serious. Carlisle face remained calm as he made his decision. “Carlisle…” Alice whispered. “I have foreseen her becoming one of us and becoming a sister to me. Do it… for me.” There is a brief silence but then Carlisle answered. “Alright,” he said and he turned to Esme. “Esme, get a wet towel. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, outside, now.” Alice took Jasper by the hand and they flit outside followed by Edward. Esme returned with a wet towel and handed it to Carlisle who wiped the blood off the girl. I take Emmett's hand and go to move outside but he won’t budge. “No,” he growled. “I’m staying right here. Rose, get outta here.” “But…” I started to say. Why was he so determined to be at her side when he had me? “Now,” a voice ordered but it was Esme this time. I give a huff and stomped outside. I turned around to see Esme hold the wet towel to the girl’s head, Emmett holding her wrists down and Carlisle leaning in towards her neck. I ran up into the forest where my siblings are but I am not fast enough to avoid hearing the girl’s frantic screams. Two days later, she isn’t any better. She is tough though. She holds her tongue and refuses to scream and instead shudders and haemorrhages worse then anyone I’ve ever seen. It’s almost like she doesn’t want to be weak and show the pain. “It’s almost finished,” Carlisle said as she began to shudder violently. “Someone will need to take her out into the woods.” “I’ll take her,” Alice offered. “Jasper will come with me.” “No. I’ll do it,” Emmett growled. “Emmett, you’ve done enough,” Esme said. “Jasper, Alice, take her now.” Jasper lifted the girl in his arms and then he and Alice run out of the house just as the girl gave loud, ear-splitting scream. � ---- Jasper’s POV I could feel resentment, jealousy and most oddly of all, concern, coming from Rosalie. I gave a snort and turned to Alice who was pouring over school textbooks until I snorted. She looked up in concern. “What?” “Rose is being Rose,” I said thoughtfully. “Do you think I could influence her to be just a tad nicer?” “Don’t be mean,” she scowled and playfully punched me in the jaw. Though playful, she still managed to dislocate it. I pulled it back in place with a crack and pushed her off the couch. “Hey!” she frowned as she hopped back up. I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. Her golden eyes blazed with pretend fury. “Hate you.” “Yeah, I love you too,” I replied cheekily. I ducked when she tried to swipe at me again. She giggled but suddenly sat up straight with her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. She shook her head a little as it went away gain. It was one of the rare ones where she couldn’t control it. “What do you see?” I asked. “Just Shayla and Carlisle. It’ll go well,” she answered. “Planning to tell Shay?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “Of course I am,” she frowned and punches me in the arm. “Don’t be an idiot.” I chuckled as she danced out of the room, leaving me alone. I could Shayla playing music next door, Human ''by the Killers. How ironic. I started to think back to when I first met her. She was halfway through transforming into one of us when Alice offered for us to take her out into the forest. '' I placed her on the forest floor, making sure there are no sticks or stones nearby. She gripped the dirt with her fingers, leaving deep grooves. Her breath is coming out in pants and her heart is beating faster then before. '' ''“Will she be okay?” I whispered to Alice. '' ''Alice nodded. “It’ll be much more painful though, since she is holding it in. I have also foreseen who she is.” “Who is she?” I asked, curious. “Shayla Kara Brown, or Cullen, if she joins us.” I paused. “So she becomes our family?” Alice nodded and I turned my attention back to the girl. Her transformation was nearing the end as her breathing increased and she started to pant. She arched her back up and her heart beat accelerates until it sounds like it’s about to burst out her chest. She shuddered wildly and gave a shrieking scream. And then, nothing. She has no breath, no heartbeat, and no pulse. It is done. I crept close to her and touched her arm. She awoke with a start and sat up. “What… What’s happening?” she mumbled, staring around at the forest. “Am I, am I dead?” I glanced at Alice. “Help!” I mouthed to her. She was at my side in an instant, deliberately moving at vampire speed. Alice bent down close to the girl, Shayla. “Hello, I’m Alice and this is Jasper. Do you remember who you are?” The girl forms a name on her lips. “Shayla.” So Alice was right then. Not that I doubted her. There is a silence. I’ve never had to explain to someone that their now immortal and have to now feed on blood. It was always Maria that explained that to them when I was with her. '' ''“Let’s take her back to Carlisle so he can explain,” I suggested to Alice, turning so my back was to the newborn. '' ''Alice nodded, agreeing with me. “Good idea.” “Explain what?” Shayla said from behind me. “What’s going on?” She tilted her head to the side and looked up into the cloudy sky. “Wow, never noticed that colour before. Has that always been there?” She was seeing UV light. “She’s displaying unbelievable control,” I said in a low voice. “Look, is anyone going to explain to me what the hell is going on?” Shayla suddenly hissed. '' ''Mood swings, great. I can feel that she’s scared, worried and confused. '' ''“We will soon,” I promised. “We were just going to take you to our father so he could explain. Alice offered her hand to the girl. Shayla gazed at it and then accepted it, allowing Alice to pull her to her feet. '' ''“Climb on my back,” she instructed Shayla. Although hesitant, she hopped on. “I don’t understand,” she murmured. I can see she was a good foot taller then Alice. “Hold on and close your eyes,” I told her. She wrapped her arms so tight around Alice that it would have strangled a human, even more so now that she had changed. And they took off. I heard a gasp from Shayla and I followed, running after them. I caught up to Alice and I glanced at Shayla. Her eyes are open and she’s smiling in utter shock. She was stunned at what Alice– and her– was doing. “Wow,” she breathed. “Amazing!” Alice and I glanced at each other. This was going well. Soon we reached the backyard of the house. I called out to Carlisle and Esme. But Emmett is the first one we see. A feeling of relief washes over him. “You’re okay,” he cried as he goes to step forward. Shayla caught sight of him and fear swamped her. It must have been his size. “Stay back Emmett,” Alice warned. I could’ve calmed Shayla down but I didn’t. I don’t want to scare her. Emmett nodded his head sadly and stepped back. “Carlisle is inside,” he then told us. Alice ran inside to the couch and gestured to it. “Off you get Shay.” “Shay?” Shayla’s brow furrows in confusion as she slid off. “How did you know that’s what I like to be called?” Alice shrugged. “Thought it might be a nice nickname for you.” Carlisle entered with Esme, Rosalie and Edward. Shayla instantly shielded back at the unfamiliar faces and numbers. There was one of her and though she had become somewhat attached to Alice and I, she was still outnumbered by the others. “Shayla…” Carlisle spoke first. He pulled a chair up from the dining table and sat on it. He was trying to act human. “I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme,” he gestured to Esme who gave a small smile. “And my adopted sons, Emmett and Edward and my adopted daughter Rosalie. I assume you already know Jasper and Alice,” Emmett gave a wave while Edward gazed curiously at Shayla. I know he’s reading her mind. Carlisle took a deep breath, to prepare himself for what he was about to do. “It’s time for you to know what you are. You are what humans call a vampire.” “What?” she gasped. “Vampire? Are you being serious? I thought they were just made-up!” “I can assure you that we are being serious,” Carlisle said gravely. “You are a vampire Shayla. I bit you and transformed you. You were so close to death but my son and daughter, Emmett and Alice, convinced me to save you. And here you sit.” Shayla eyes go wide. “Really? That’s… interesting... I think. But doesn’t that mean I have to kill people?” Esme spook this time, a small smile on her face. “No, we like to call ourselves ‘vegetarians’, our little private joke. We only hunt animals, not humans. You are free to go and live your own life but we would like to accept you as a member of our family.” Shayla’s eyes lit up. “So I’ll have a family? A real family?” Esme nodded. “But there are more things we have to tell you about… us.” “Like what?” “Well, for one thing, we are immortal and nearly indestructible,” Carlisle explained. “Our bodies are ‘frozen’ and we cannot grow. It’s like we are carved from marble or granite. See?” He lifted her hand and held it in his own in front of her eyes. “We cannot go into sunlight when any human is watching. Step into the patch of sunlight there, go on.” He gestured to the doorway where sunlight pooled in. Shayla slid off the lounge cautiously and took a few steps towards the sunlight. She gazed at the large spot of sunlight before stepping into it. Her mouth fell open in surprise as her skin sparkled, sending spots of light around the room. She stepped out of it and turned to face us. She seemed to be shocked as she gathered her thoughts. “So what else is there to know?” she eventually asked. “Why don’t you take a look at yourself? Rosalie, can you pass me that mirror please?” Esme caught the mirror Rose threw at her and handed it to Shayla. She looked at her reflection for not even a second before her mouth fell open in complete surprise. '' ''“That’s not me,” she said so firmly that we all stared at her in surprise. “There is no frigging way that I am that beautiful.” “When vampires hunt human, they are meant to draw their prey in with their face, their voice, even their smell,” Carlisle explained as he bent down lower to examine her pale, alarmed face. He brushed her hair back from her face. “You are beautiful Shayla Cullen,” he hesitated; he was going to explain everything now. “Your abilities are now enhanced. Your speed, your strength, sight, smell and hearing, is now much more powerful and who knows, you may have an extra ability.” “Extra ability?” She raised an eyebrow. “Some vampires have extra abilities whether it be a mental or physical power. Edward here can read minds. He has no choice in it. And Alice can see the future. Emmett has super-strength and Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions. Calm down an angry person, excite a lethargic crowd. Rosalie has great beauty and Esme has the ability to love passionately.” “Do you have a gift?” she asked him. “He is extremely compassionate,” Esme answered her. “He saved five out of the seven of us.” Shayla smiled but then her brow furrowed. “Ugh, my throat hurts so much. Is it meant to?” '' “Your thirsty, that’s why. You have to come with us. It’s time for you to feed,” Alice answered.'' “I’ll come too,” I whispered to Alice. I had a good feeling about Shayla, like I would know that we would get along. Alice moved to Shayla’s side and offered her hand to her. Shayla accepted it and the two walk out the door with me by their side. I smiled at the memory. I was glad Emmett had found her. The two were almost inseparable now except for when Rosalie was around whom always wanted Emmett to herself. And she, Shayla that is, was great friend. She was loyal, tough and a protector of the weak. Not that she just protected the weak. She would stand up for anyone that was being picked on by bigger vampires or humans. “Cowards,” she would call them, right up to their faces. And that is why I love her. -------------------------- Shayla’s POV I smelled Alice before she had even came to my door. She doesn’t even knock when I called out to her. “You can come in Alice.” She danced into the room and stood at the foot of my bed. “I have foreseen how things will go with Carlisle.” “Good or bad?” I asked as I sat up on the bed. “Good. He’ll forgive you. But I didn’t need to see that.” I gave her a hug. “Thanks Alice. I know I can count on you.” “That’s the advantage of being a fortune-teller,” She crossed her arms and pretends to be angry. “You’ll make a''fortune'' down at the carnival.” I grinned, ducking as she tried to punch me. We ended up getting into a play fight. She managed to get on top of me while I’m lying flat on my stomach and I let her push my arm up my back. “How can anyone so small be so annoying?” I remarked cheekily, earning a slap on the back of my head while she giggled. Suddenly, Carlisle’s scent reaches my nostrils. I gasped and leapt up, knocking Alice off. I sniffed, trying to pick up the direction. He was not home yet but he’s getting closer. “Carlisle’s coming,” I said. “I better… I better go downstairs and get ready to meet him.” I walked out the door and headed to the top of the stairs. “Alice…” I called just as she dances over to her door. She turned around. “Stay with me...” I pleaded. “Please?” She smiled, ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Always Shay.” And with her behind me, I ran down the stairs and am on the couch just as Carlisle pulled up. “Here goes nothing,” I murmured as the door swings open. Category:Blog posts